This is a renewal application for programmatic and administrative core support for the Division of Cancer Control, UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center. The specific aims and objectives of this grant focus on the planning, evaluation, administration and program maintenance needs of the Division in order to manage the Cancer Control Program of this Center. The objectives of the application are the following: 1. To demonstrate need for core support by describing programs/activities in selected cancer control intervention which require personnel and other core resources for implementation. 2. To secure the personnel necessary to continue the planning, development and implementation of cancer control programs in prevention, psychosocial rehabilitation, and professional and public education. 3. To establish evaluation and epidemiology core support services to assist in the planning, organization and implementation of all cancer control activities in the specific intervention areas noted above.